The Hardest Thing
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: ZUKO'S POV I look up to see you crying. I don't try to stop it, nor comfort you with lies I cannot say. So I hold you, giving you warmth and wait until it's all over. Oneshot.


**AN: I'm a Zutara shipper, but hey, as a writer, you've got to write about a fire prince and his affairs at least once in your whole writing life, right?**

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own it. Enjoy.**

"**The Hardest Thing"**

Zuko's POV

I look around the moonlit forest, checking for any unwanted visitors ready to disturb our clandestine meeting, another clandestine meeting.

Possibly our last.

_We both know I shouldn't be here_

_This is wrong_

_And baby, it's killing me, it's killing you_

_Both of us trying to be strong_

I see a shadow move towards me, I turn, ready to strike.

And I see you, looking around, just as I have done minutes ago.

This gives me the opportunity to look at you, memorize every detail down to the very last freckle in case I won't get to see you again.

I won't.

_I__'ve got somewhere else to be_

_Promises to keep_

I see you didn't change out of your training outfit; you probably didn't have the time.

But you always have the time to remove your wedding necklace whenever we meet.

_Someone else who loves me_

_And trusts me fast asleep_

I look away as you take a step forward. I have to stop tattooing your picture on my mind. No, that place is reserved for my wife.

But you're always going to be tattooed on my heart.

_I__'ve made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

We don't have much time, so why are you taking the slow approach?

As if reading my mind, you run towards me and crush your lips onto mine, your fingers pulling my hair painfully as I unclasp yours.

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that_

We move almost frenziedly.

I don't think we've ever done it this fast before.

Then again, we never really remember anything much about our meetings.

But in my head, I'm memorizing every curve, every ticklish spot, and every freckle.

In my heart, dare I say it; I'm storing every gasp, every moan, every cry, and every whisper to play again and again when this is all over.

When I have to get up and leave for the last time, and go back home to my family as you go home to yours.

We both know that, but we're just too scared to admit it.

_I__t's the hardest thing _

_I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eyes_

_And tell you I don't love you_

We lay down on the cold grass, but we're not shivering.

Well, at least I'm not.

I look up to see you crying.

I don't try to stop it, nor comfort you with lies I cannot say.

So I hold you, giving you warmth and wait until it's all over.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see _

_What you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied_

_And my heart's not free_

_(We're not meant to be)_

We get up and start putting on our clothes. We don't talk because we're probably practicing saying another alibi to our spouses.

I know I am.

_I__ know that we'll meet again_

_Fate has a place and time_

We always, _always_, say that this is the end.

This will never happen again.

But we always end up lying to ourselves.

We say that we'll stop, but we won't.

This time, I have to make sure we will.

_So you can get on with your life_

_I've got to be strong to be kind_

I have to go, Mai is probably wondering where I am, and I'm pretty sure the Avatar is looking for you, too.

I give you one last kiss, a piece of me to carry along with you.

Wipe your tears away.

I turn around.

And I walk away.

I start to run. _I can't let you see my tears._

No, I can't let myself run into your arms as we cry together.

I have to do this.

I have to stop hurting the ones who love me.

I've gone so far, I can't turn back.

No matter how much I want to.

_Maybe another time, another day_

_As much as I want to, I can't stay_

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that_

**So, how was it? Good, bad, funny or not, I accept reviews, just please no flames.**

**In case your wondering, Zuko's married to Mai and Katara to Aang.**

**Song: The Hardest Thing by 98 Degrees**

**Don't forget to review! **

**racquelli motzerelli rawr**


End file.
